customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Governor
"We as a species are facing a very real threat of extinction, every day our children are being taken from us - transformed into monsters and we are powerless to stop it.. I say this, no more! The time has come to stop being slaves to the mutie.. the time has come to shout loud and clear: no more mutants!" ~ Governor ' Governor' is a radical terrorist mastermind whose sole purpose in life is to eradicate all superhuman beings from the face of the Earth, he has been involved in the growing anti-superhuman movement since its formation in 1990 and has spearheaded a secret plot to develop a "cure" to the superhuman "problem". Origin Growing up in pre-ISDF New Orleans Governor was a very well educated youth but also an extremely intolerant individual who had always been extremely prejudice against superhumans, having once gone as far as harassing a young mutant boy and leading to him being shunned by his community as a bigot and hatemonger plus earning himself the nickname of "Governor" due to his tendency to go into radical political rants - this embittered Governor further towards both superhumans and the general public, whom he began to describe as "slaves to the muties". By the ISDF was formed in 1998 Governor was a successful lawyer despite his controversial standing with many, he was amongst the first to condemn the fledging ISDF as little more than an elaborate tool to prolong the inevitable war between the "normal" and the "abnormal" and called for its abolition. In 2000 the Superhuman Registration Act was created and the violence that followed was quickly seized on by Governor as a means to gain public support and as the year-long riots worsened Governor started to gain more supporters and was a firm supporter of the Cyclone Series - he was enraged when the Cyclone Series was banned a mere year later and peace restored - continuing to illegally create new Cyclone Series in private. Governor's secret was exposed to the world by Sentry in 2005, causing him to become a wanted criminal and he would later comment: "in some ways I should thank Sentry, he ruined my career but freed me from the cowardly existence I had before.. I'm no longer another slave to the mutie.. I guess for that I'm grateful". Since that day Governor has been a leading figure in extremism and views all superhuman beings as evil, corrupt and even parasitic - he allies with any who share his views and is as hateful towards the "normals" that support superhumans as he is of the superhumans, stating "any who support the mutie plague should be treated like rats that help spread a vile disease..". Despite being a known terrorist Governor is still a very influence individual and has many supporters as well as many opponents both in the superhuman and "normal" communities - if ever a war should break out between the two groups it seems Governor would be amongst the most influential of figures on the "normal" front: a fact a certain Warmonger has noted and for this reason Warmonger seems eager to keep a "special relationship" with Governor in preparation for a future war the likes of which none have ever seen before.. Powers Governor has no superhuman abilities but is a very intelligent and cunning man who has a degree in law, he is also very charismatic despite his odious views and is capable of manipulating people via clever wording and outright trickery - he is also a firm believer in using brain-washing techniques and propaganda to further influence the minds of others and has connections with many terrorist organisations from across the world. Battle-Stats Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Non-Powered